Nicktoons:Night Injury
by FrostBitten Snowdrift
Summary: What Happens when Danny shows up Injured at Jimmy's House? What will the Nicktoons do when of Danny's worst enemies gets loose?I stink at summarys. I DONT OWN THE NICKTOONS
1. Chapter 1

**Please note , I'm not ready to include Tak in my stories just yet. Also I'm sure you know what Jimmy, Timmy, Danny + Spongebob look like, So I won't include what their clothes look like, + I really can't be bothered.** **I don't own any Nicktoons materiel besides my own Ideas.**

Nicktoons Unite - Night Injury

Chapter 1

"Yeah SLEEPOVER " Spongebob Squarepants yelled as he charged through the door of Jimmy Neutron's house in Retroville . Soon after , he was followed by Timmy Turner , who joined him as they started jumping on the coach .

"Guys , be careful!" Jimmy warned as he entered the room .

"When are we not Jim-WHOA" cried Timmy as he fell off the coach and on-top of Jimmy . "He he , sorry" he said sheepishly , getting off the boy genius . Jimmy just chuckled and got a hyper-cube out of his pocket.

"What's in there?" Asked Spongebob.

"Everything needed for 'Nicktoons-Mission Sleepover!" exclaimed Jimmy ,striking a dramatic pose.

Timmy just face-palmed

"Really 'Mission Sleepover'? Besides, If this is a Nicktoons Mission, Where's Danny?"  
"He said he would be here later, Skulker is holding him up or something, and he wanted to go solo on this, as... Well I don't know, wow, I don't know, but anyway he WILL be here, even if we have to drag him here " replied Jimmy easily.

"Oh, Ok" Said Timmy. Spongebob was just smiling, right up to the point where it was scaring the other two.

"Uh, Spongebob, why are you smiling like that?" asked Jimmy.

"Because this is our first sleepover all together at Jimmy's house!" Yelled the yellow sponge, pretty much at the top of his voice.

"You do have a point" Agreed Timmy "but stop smiling like that, Its creepy"

"He he, sorry" Spongebob said sheepishly.

A couple of hours later, the three sat, in their PJs, in Jimmy's living room, in a circle around one of Jimmy's Inventions, a colour changing lamp in the form of a flame. They were telling ghost stories, but none were very scary, especially without the ghost member of the team.

"And then they heard footsteps outside the door" Said Timmy in a not-so-scary voice. Unknown to them, footsteps were approaching the house. "And something knocked on the door. When they opened it..." By now Spongebob was hiding under the covers of his sleeping bag.

"THE CHAINSAW FREAK WAS OUTSIDE AND CHOPPED THEIR HEADS OFF!" screamed Timmy. Spongebob screamed and wrapped himself in the sleeping bag while Jimmy just stared Board.

"Really, a chainsaw freak, that's not even close to Danny's ghost stories."

"Speaking of Danny" Spongebob interrupted "is it time to drag him here?"

"Yes" replied Jimmy. Timmy and Spongebob smiled evilly as Jimmy got out his ghost gloves.

Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door.

"AHHHHH, CHAINSAW FREAK" Screamed the sponge of yellowness.

"I highly doubt that SB" chucked Timmy.

"But still, who would be knocking at midnight?" asked Jimmy. "Let's just make sure we're ready" his friends nodded and they all Got out their weapons. Then slowly, Jimmy opened the door.

The three Nicktoons screamed as...Danny collapsed in the doorway. A blinding flash later and he was in his human form, Blood flowing from wounds everywhere of his body.

Weakly he looked up at his friends before saying

"Guys, help"

**Dun-Dun-Dun, cliff hanger, my favourite way to end a chapter. Sorry if you think it's too short, but I'm on a plane and have a headache, So no flamers please.**

**Quiz Time: What Episode is Danny forced to speak in rhyme? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hia guys, Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've had writers block...Again. So anyway, well done to anyone who got the right answer to the question in the last chapter, the answers was : A fright before Christmas**

**ON WITH THE STORY**

**line break**

Danny's P.O.V

_Where am I? What happened? WAIT, is the king still lose?!_

He could feel three people looking at him as he groaned. Then he gasped, shot up and started breathing hard. When he looked around, he saw Timmy, Jimmy and Spongebob staring at him. It turned out he was lying on Jimmy's coach in his living room. And that he himself was covered in bloodstained bandages.

"Daniel Fenton, what in Pluto's name happened?!" yelled Jimmy "If you don't tell me I will...!"

"Woah Jim" shouted Spongebob "the halfa just woke up" then he turned to Danny. "Danny, what did happen?"

"you don't want to know" he replied, swinging his legs off the couch as he got into a sitting position.

"oh yes we do! Daniel Fenton, you showed up at my door, bleeding and lost consciousness on my doorstep. Why would we not want to know what happened!"

"You want me to tell you what happened? FINE! Pariah Dark got loose, OK?!" yelled Danny. The room went silent. "I didn't want you to get killed, I..I almost was the first time, only a ghost can defeat another of such great power, I didn't want you all to risk your lives for a pointless cause." By the end of his rant, Danny was whispering, from both shame and anger.

He looked away, ashamed, "Jimmy look, if you don't want me on the team, I.."

"Don't even finish that sentence Danny, you just wanted to protects us, and I completely understand." Jimmy interrupted with a smile.

No-one's P.O.V

Danny stood, grunting in pain as his injures twinged.

"I have to call Sam, or Tucker, or, oh no, mum, she's gonna kill me!" he finished, clutching his head, a look of dred on his face.

Jimmy chuckled

"don't worry, I called Sam earlier and told her where you were, but she's expecting you back tommorow."

"Thanks Jim, but did you call my mum?"

"No, I thought you would want to do that, how would she, or any mother react when your son's friend calls and tells her that her son almost died?"

"Thanks, but i have to call her before she desides to put a specter deflector on me the next chance she gets. Would you mind if I.." He trailed off.

"Of course not, use my recaller" Jimmy smiled, handing the halfa the device. Danny nodded and walked out of the room. While doing so, he stumbled, so Spongebob went to help.

While Danny called his parents, Jimmy pulled a handheld computer out of his pyjama pocket.

"Really?" Timmy said as he face-palmed "you keep a handheld in your pyjama pocket?!"

"yeah, don't you?" Timmy just face-palmed again.

Carefully, Jimmy Typed in 'Pariah Dark' and a result instantly came up.

It was an entry by someone called 'The-Great-One's-Humble-Servant'

Spongebob came back into the room as Jimmy read

'It was many years ago, before you, before me, before most of us. His name was Pariah Dark, and he ruled the Ghost Zone. He was a ghost of such power and magnitude, only he could control the energies contained, within the crown of fire and the ring of rage. When wearing both, he could do anything. Until a group of powerful, ancient ghosts, banded together in a last ditch effort to defeat the king. By locking him, within the sarcophagus of forever sleep. Or so we thought. (**Thanks Skulker, in the episode Reign Storm for that, the rest is my own**) He escaped, and dragged the town of Amity Park into the depths of the Ghost Zone. Then the hero by the name of Danny Phantom, 'borrowed' the Fenton Ecto-skeleton, and used it to defeat the king once again, almost dying in the process. He was saved by the millionaire Vlad Plasmious, who took him back to Amity Park and stole the ecto-skeleton. Danny Phantom was named the saviour of the Ghost Zone. We must all pray Pariah Dark does not get loose, again.'

The three were stunned to say the least. They had thought Danny was just exaggerating about dying.

"I can't believe it, Danny almost died, fully " Said Spongebob, stunned.

"Yeah, I did" the three started and turned to see Danny leaning weakly against the doorframe. "And that's why I didn't want you to try and help. and just end up losing your lives, for no reason."

As he pushed himself upright, he started swaying on his feet.

"Danny, sit down, you've been through a lot today, get some sleep." Timmy said as he helped his friend lie down on the couch. Danny nodded and instantly fell asleep.

As the rest on the Nicktoons settled down into their sleeping bags, Jimmy said

"This officially ruins 'Mission sleepover'. To this, both his friends face-palmed before they fell asleep.

**Poor Danny, and Silly Jimmy :-)**

**Question time: Can you guess who 'The-Great-One's-Humble-Servant' is?**

**Here's a clue 'Oh great one, behold your humble servan _!'**

**Hopefully I'll update sooner next time.**

**Bye guys :-D**


End file.
